1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a laundry dryer and a control method thereof that are capable of removing or preventing wrinkles or rumples on clothes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A laundry machine is an electric home appliance that dries washed laundry, for example, washed clothes, using high-temperature air. Generally, the laundry machine includes a drum for receiving an object to be dried, a drive source for driving the drum, a heating unit for heating air to be introduced into the drum, and a blower unit for suctioning or discharging air into or out of the drum.
Based on how to heat air, i.e., the type of the heating unit, the laundry machine may be classified as an electric laundry machine or a gas laundry machine. The electric laundry machine heats air using electric resistance heat, whereas the gas laundry machine heats air using heat generated by the combustion of gas. In addition, the laundry machine may be classified as a condensation type laundry machine or a discharge type laundry machine. In the condensation type laundry machine, air, heat-exchanged with an object to be dried in a drum and changed into a high-humidity phase, is circulated without discharging the air out of the laundry machine. Heat exchange is performed between an additional condenser and external air to produce condensed water, which is discharged out of the laundry machine. In the discharge type laundry machine, air, heat-exchanged with an object to be dried in a drum and changed into a high-humidity phase, is directly discharged out of the laundry machine. Based on how to put laundry in the laundry machine, the laundry machine may be classified as a top loading type laundry machine or a front loading type laundry machine. In the top loading type laundry machine, an object to be dried is put in the laundry machine from above. In the front loading type laundry machine, an object to be dried is put in the laundry machine from the front.
However, the conventional laundry machine with the above-stated construction has the following problems.
Generally, laundry, which has been already washed and spin-dried, is put in a laundry machine such that the laundry is dried by the laundry machine. However, the water-washed laundry is wrinkled according to the principle of water washing, and the wrinkles on the laundry are not completely removed during the drying process performed by the laundry machine. Consequently, an additional ironing process is needed to remove wrinkles on a dried object, i.e., laundry which has been already dried by the conventional laundry machine.
Furthermore, when clothes as well as washed laundry are normally stored and used, the clothes and the washed laundry may be wrinkled, crumpled, or folded (hereinafter, generally referred to as “wrinkled”). Consequently, there is a high necessity for an apparatus that is capable of easily and conveniently removing wrinkles on clothes during the normal use and storage of the clothes.